Shira's Lulaby
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: Peaches' daughter, Amane, won't stop crying. And Peaches doesn't know what to do. It's Aunt Shira to the rescue. (I own nothing)


**Shira's Lullaby**

"Come on little one. Calm down. Please? For Mommy?"

A female mammoth said softly as she held her baby daughter in her trunk. Amane cried louder, and Peaches sighed. She dries to distract her daughter with passing butterflies.

"Look beautiful."

She said softly. But Amane just kept crying. Peaches sighed again.

"What do I do..."

She asked herself. At that moment, Shira walked up to the two mammoths.

"What's going on?"

She asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. She won't stop crying."

Peaches said as she rocked her daughter gently.

"Is she hungry?"

Shira asked. Peaches shook her head.

"No. She just ate. I tried everything. She's not hungry or tired. I don't know what to do..."

The two stared at the baby mammoth, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Shira gasped in delight.

"Have you tried singing?"

The mother looked at the tiger in confusion.

"Singing?"

Shira nodded.

"Yeah. Babies love it when their mothers song to them."

Peaches nodded.

"But I don't know what to sing."

Shira smiled.

"I can sing to her."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah. My mother use to sing to me when I was a cub."

Peaches nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Shira smiled as she walked in front of the baby mammoth and her mother. Peaches placed Amane on the ground. Shira smiled and began to sing.

" _The flowers that blossom in the spring,_

 _and the wide sky of summer,_

 _These things will stay in my heart,_

 _and glitter_

Peaches looked at Shira in surprise.

" _Rain that falls in the morning,_

 _Even on days I close my window,_

 _The light that flows from my heart,_

 _is above the clouds_

Amane slowly stopped crying, and looked at her aunt.

" _Joy and sadness,_

 _I will embrace them all and walk,_

 _My hand_

 _and your hand,_

 _are things to hold tightly toget_ her

...

Not far away, Diego and Manny were walking when they heard the beautiful singing.

"Is that Shira?"

Manny asked. Diego shook his head.

"Can't be. She hates singing."

...

 _"At the waterfront in the fall,_

 _and on the treetops in winter,_

 _Deep in the world,_

 _is a boundless kindness_

 _..._

The mammoth looked at Diego.

"You sure that's not her?"

He asked.

"Let's go see."

Diego said as the two ran off to see who was doing the beautiful singing.

...

" _Whenever the night comes,_

 _I will offer up a prayer,_

 _Let us look quietly toward_

 _the day that will come tomorrow_

 _..._

In another direction, the rest of the herd was listening to the song.

"That sounds lovely."

Brooke said. Sid and Ellie nodded.

"C'mon everyone. Let's go check it out."

Ellie said as they walked off.

...

 _"A calling voice,_

 _leads me from afar,_

 _The wind smiles,_

 _The wind sings,_

 _as its sound echoes_

Soon, everyone in the herd, and whoever heard the song nearby, slowly gathered around the sabress and mammoths to hear the song. To them, it was the most beautiful sound they've ever heard.

"Wow, she's good."

"It really is Shira."

These were a few of the things said.

" _Joy and sadness,_

 _I will embrace them all and walk,_

 _My hand_

 _and your hand,_

 _are things to hold tightly together_

Shira finished. Everyone clapped and cheered. Shira looked around at everyone. Amane had fallen asleep in the tigresses arms, happy with the song. Peaches took her daughter away and looked at Shira in amazement.

"Where did you learn to sing like that? It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

She asked.

"I don't really know. I guess my mother."

Everyone in the herd walked over to her.

"I thought you hated singing."

Diego asked.

"I do."

She said simply before walking away. Diego walked in front of her.

"Why? Why did you sing to Amane?"

Shira sighed.

"It was only one time. Don't expect me to do it again."

She said as she tried walking away again. But she was stopped by a group of kids. They looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Ma. Shira, will you sing to us? You really like that song."

A she-chick asked. Shira looked at the little kids.

"No."

She said. The kids tried again.

"Please?"

They asked as the put on the cutest faces they could. Shira sighed. She hates kids. And not because they were annoying. But because she could say no without feeling guilty.

"Maybe, just maybe."

Shira smiled and the kids ran off, cheering. Diego walked up to her.

"Don't say anything."

Shira said as she walked the kids run off. She had to admit. She did have a soft spot for children. Especially babies. Like Amane. And maybe that's why she sang the pulling. Maybe...

Okay I'm done. I don't one the pulling and the characters. They all belong to their respective owners.


End file.
